


Back To You

by Joey_Westwife



Series: Back To You [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Coming Out, Confessions, Gay Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Promotion, Radio, Reunion Sex, Secrets, Shnicky - Freeform, rte2fm, the Nicky Byrne show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Shane promotes his new single on the Nicky Byrne show at 2fm and some shnicky secrets are revealed live on air. But 6 years after their affair ended, Nicky is determined to get Shane back at ANY cost.





	Back To You

"Good morning to ya, you're listening to The Nicky Byrne show with Jenny Greene on 2fm and kicking us off so I can finish my coffee in peace is The Script, here we go."

Nicky flicked his mic off and melted into his chair as he dramatically sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thank god it's Friday Jenny."

Tutting at her radio co-star, Jenny smirked at the sleepy blonde slouched in his chair behind the mixing desk. She knew his facial expressions well now having worked with him 5 days a week for 5 years. They got on really well and Nicky often took the piss out of her live on air, deliberately embarrassing her but she knew the banter was harmless and force of habit for a boyband member of 14 years. Work was made easier without any false flirting as Jenny had recently married her wife and had no attraction to the cute, Irish presenter. Although Nicky was still married with 3 kids, he often thought about his band mates and how he missed his best friends Shane and Mark. Times had changed. He was now settled in Dublin and the boys were back up in Sligo with their families or working their socks off. They barely spoke anymore what with life getting in the way. The last time Nicky had seen Kian was backstage at The Voice of Ireland 2 years ago, he'd interviewed Mark before Christmas to promote his beautiful festive album and fans went crazy for their selfie but he hadn't seen Shane for 18 months now and it frustrated him greatly.

"Rough night?" Jenny grinned, sipping on her coffee as she watched Nicky stretch himself into shape.

"Gia was being sick all night so Georgina was looking after her but then the fucking dog went schizo at a bang outside and woke the boys so Rocco wouldn't go back to sleep cos the sound of Gia crying kept him awake and oh my god..." Nicky trailed off his woes in one breath. He gasped for air and raised his brow at Jenny before continuing. "Kate texted me to say Shane's coming in this morning instead of Ryan O'Shaughnessy."

"Shane Filan? What's wrong with that? Haven't fallen out have ye?"

"No but I didn't have time for a shower this morning and I stink."

"And he'll care because? I'm sure he's spent enough time with ye not to care. I might but he won't." She grinned from across the table, sniffing the air from his direction in jest. "You'll be grand. Just be grateful it's not smell-a-vision else you might lose some grace."

Nicky sniggered and shook his head at the Sarah Michelle Geller look-a-like. She was a tiny woman in her mid 30s, a talented DJ but looked a little lost the other side of the desk on her own. By 12oclock she'd be in Nicky's position for the Friday Takeover but until then she chuckled at Nicky's state from the guest's side of the room like a student paying attention to her teacher. And Nicky often pointed out it was his show and he was in charge.

"Welcome back to the show folks. How are ya? Myself and Jenny are with ya until 1pm as usual and today's show is packed, packed I tell ya, with sexiness in this very room." Nicky's cheeky grin made Jenny chuckle.

"Aww thanks Nicky. Don't let your wife know you feel so strongly." She joked.

"Not you! D'ya think that highly of yourself?"

"Excuse me, I've won hottest DJ I'll have you know."

"Back in 1842 was it? You didn't win sexiest male, cutest bum and best hair cut at smash hits in 1999 though did ya?"

"Neither did you!" She laughed.

"Oh come on now, everyone knows I was the best looking member of Westlife. Come on Jenny."

"I couldn't possibly comment."

"Liar... Anyway it's true and later on the show do you know who's joining us? The second sexiest man on the planet. See that's why the room is going to be packed, packed! With sexiness."

"David Beckham's coming in is he?"

Nicky laughed and puffed at the thought of sharing space with one of his idols. "Don't tease me Jenny. I wish haha. No, no, he's Irish and he's the second sexiest boyband member of all time. Undisputed."

"You mean the one that won more awards than you for being so talented and delicious?"

"Oh he's definitely more talented than me but only with singing. Cos ya know, I excell in everything else." Nicky winked at his co-presenter and she knew exactly what he meant. "It's only my best friend for 14 years. That sexy, sexy beast of a man called Shane Filan. He'll be here live to chat in about 45 minutes about his new single and his ongoing Love Always tour and because I'm totally unprepared today, I'm going to draw up a Westlife quiz just for the fans to keep the memory alive. How'd ya like that?"

"I can hardly wait." Jenny replied sarcastically. "Will you ask him which member of Westlife he thinks is the sexiest?"

"There's no need, I know the answer. I'm right here. You're looking at him right now." Nicky's cheesy smile and jesting confidence caused Jenny to roll her eyes and she changed the subject for 5 minutes until the next song was due. "Before I play Dua Lipa we have to put up elevenses. What is your song choice today Jennifer Greene?"

"Huh, well as the theme is epic boyband I've gone for the best boyband in the world ever... Backstreet Boys, Everybody."

"What?! How dare ye? Haha. But they were very cool. So I've gone for the best boyband in the universe ever, see, universe, infinity and beyond and all that, Westlife! It has to be Westlife. Everytime. We won that title in 2012 so it's true... If you wanna hear the losing track Everybody by Backstreet Boys vote for Jenny but if you want to back the winner then vote Nicky for Westlife's World of our own and we will be play it at 11o'clock after speaking to a member of said winning band at 10:45. Don't go away it's all to come here on 2fm this glorious Friday morning."  
Nicky took off his ear phones and laughed at Jenny.  
"You know I'll win this one. Especially once the semi reunion takes place."

"I don't doubt ya for one second. So what are you gonna ask Shane?"  
***

When Shane arrived in the building he greeted old faces and had photos taken with the staff. They congratulated him on his continuing successes and prepared him a coffee for his chat with Nicky and Jenny.

Always calm and collected, Shane presented himself to the stars of the show with open arms. "Now then Nico, how ye?"

Nicky's face lit the room as he saw Shane standing just inside the room holding his arms out for a man hug. He jumped over the desk with little grace and wrapped his arms around his former band mate, holding him tight as Jenny watched the love radiate between the boys.

"It's so great to see you looking so well." Nicky checked out the brunette's perfect body in his black t-shirt and leather jacket which he slipped from his arms to show off his biceps. "Someone's been working out!"

"Aye, I can't be getting 'a little bit fat' again now I've got 3 kids to run around after. Looking good yourself, what's with the beard ginge?" Shane beamed, tugging on the blonde's chin hair and laughing. "Hiyah Jenny." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek and sat himself down next to her, getting away from Nicky before it became too obvious.

"Do you like it? I think it's growing pretty well. No teenagers to impress with my 'smooth as a babies bum' face anymore ya know?"

"Haha, grey and ginger really suits you Nicky. Well done." Shane teased him, his perfect smile shining in the corner of Jenny's eye. She felt uncomfortable already as if she was intruding on their precious reunion. "I haven't found my first grey hair yet." He boasted, giving his stubbled cheek a rub.

"Bullshit. You dye it." Nicky insisted, jealous of Shane's perfect hair.

Everything was perfect about Shane. He never aged, he just got sexier, better looking and more irrisistable over the years. Yes he had piled on a few pounds in the past but so had the rest of the band. It was understandable given their crazy schedules. It never mattered to Nicky how Shane looked topless, he still wanted to kiss every inch of him. Not that Kian and Mark ever encouraged his man crush but they had no idea what really went on behind the closed doors of their hotel room.

As Jenny took to the mic, Nicky stared at Shane, excited to finally introduce their guest. "That was Ryan O'Shaughnessy with his stunning entry for the Eurovision this year. He was meant to be our guest today but we seem to have someone else sitting with us."

"Yes!" The blonde interrupted, punching the air. "The second sexiest man is in the building Jenny."

Shane laughed and covered his face with embarrassment at Nicky's joyous flirting. "With a ginger beard."

Shane's come back gained a high five from the female DJ sat beside him but Nicky protested his comment. "No, no, come on. We all know I'm the sexiest Shane. Admit it."

"Ah, OK you're very sexy Nicky." Shane smiled, nodding, licking his lips which drove Nicky wild.

"Haha. See... Shane Filan is right here on The Nicky Byrne show on 2fm, bringing the hottest half Westlife reunion to life... What a way to start the weekend. How the devil are ya?"

"I'm very good Nicky, thank you for having me, it's great to be back. You're both looking very well."

"I always look good. Jenny just turns up in a sweatshirt with cereal in her teeth."

"I do not so. Gees, you're so cheeky to me. How did ya put up with him for 14 years Shane? I tell ya, he's a nightmare sometimes." Jenny giggled, knowing the banter was going to hit its peak today.

"You get used to it Jenny, you get used to it."

"I'm a dream to work with!" Nicky replied. "Why'd ya think it's called the Nicky Byrne show with Jenny Greene not the Nicky and Jenny show huh? I'm the best thing since sliced bread. Everyone wants a piece of me."

"Ugh, give me strength." Jenny groaned. "I'm just going to kick back and let you do your little Westlife thing now and enjoy the view of the timeless, talented man you think isn't as hot as you." She leaned back from the microphone and held her hands behind her head, grinning at Nicky for a witty response.

"Yeah, you're not here... So Mr Filan, the new single. Tell me about that."

After going though the details of Shane's cracking new single and promoting his ongoing tour in the UK, Nicky gave it some air time and asked Shane about his family, catching up while off air.

"Gill's great and the kids are growing so fast, it's crazy isn't it? How about little Gia, I bet she's grown loads."

"She's so beautiful. The boys often ask if I've seen Patrick and Shane though. They really miss each other."

"Aww that's sweet. You'll have to bring them over in the summer holidays. I'm touring the weekends but Gillian will be around or Georgina is welcome anytime during the week. Tell her to give Gill a call if you want. Kian and the boys might fancy a get together too. It's so cute when the cousins get together. Koa is such a mini Kian it's crazy."

Nicky smiled at Shane, day dreaming of the perfect family day out for their kids but he didn't want to watch their wives chase the children around. He wanted to be locked in a room with Shane, alone, making up for lost time. He agreed it was a good idea in front of Jenny but she was the only reason he didn't suggest what he was thinking.

Snapping back into his job, Nicky praised the beautiful installment from Shane's deluxe album. "It reminds me of I'm Already There."

"Yeah totally. A lot of fans have said the same thing. My first two albums were written for my wife and kids but with this album being a love song covers record I wanted to get one out there again for Nicole. She's the most sensitive to me being away even though she's the most used to it. She was an absolute natural in the video, you should check it out."

"That's on your Vevo right? I'll be honest, I did check it out myself last week. It's very good and you look gorgeous."

Jenny's eyes widened and her ears pricked as she heard Nicky's strong compliment. "Steady there." She chuckled.

Shane laughed again, used to the blonde's over enthusiastic attitude to his looks. "He's jealous Jenny. Not everyone can look this good after 20 years in the business."

"Hey! Haha, so I've got some questions for you Shane. Some are from fans who really need to know the truth and some are quiz questions by me. I did this with Mark at Christmas and he was useless."

"Haha, oh god. Go on then." Shane sat up straight and leaned into the mic, ready to shoot back as many honest answers as he could.

"Let's just clear this up once and for all. Who's the best looking member of Westlife?"

"Me, haha. No, no, it's definitely you Nicky. Hands down." Shane humoured him.

"Now, I read in an article that if you were to pick any of us to fancy you'd say no to us all... But that's not strictly true is it?" Nicky raised his brow, worrying Shane who gave Jenny a quick side glance. "How many times did you wake up next to Kian?"

"In bed?! Never. We never shared a room."

"Mark?"

"He was always a loner. He liked his own personal space."

"Interesting. So how many times did you wake up next to me Shane? Tell the listeners how many times we shared a bed and deny you'd pick me."  
Jenny and Shane burst into laughter.  
"I'm hurt you didn't pick me. I'm a beautiful sleeper."

"Ah man... Nicky and I used to share a room and more often than not we'd find ourselves waking up on the same bed because someone here liked to sleep walk. One morning I woke up and Nicky was spooning me, breathing down my neck."

"What?! Are you serious?" Jenny turned to Nicky to see his cheeks blushing at the confession. The story had been told before but it felt new again and the memory stirred up old feelings of how he enjoyed waking beside the hunk, innocently or otherwise.

"Sshh, my wife might be listening." He chuckled. "Shane's very cuddly, I was drunk and it was cold. That's my defence and I'm sticking to it."

"And you boys wonder where this whole Shnicky thing comes from?"

"Nicky is a terrible flirt. We were always close friends but when fans started to notice we kinda played up to it a lot. The sneaky glances, hugs and that. It didn't go unnoticed and the rumours just exploded." Shane explained, remembering all the times Nicky had kissed his cheek on camera and touched his leg in interviews, making him hard in public.

"Haha that was my next question. @shnickyqueer on twitter asks, what is the most bizarre rumour you've heard about yourselves? You go first."

"What a name, haha. Erm... Apart from having to deny the photoshopped pictures of you and I kissing were real, I think the funniest rumour I heard was that during the Where We Are tour gig in Newcastle, you and I were late on stage between sets because you were busy... Down on bended knee in front of me shall we say."

"Are you serious?" Jenny spat her tea over the table.

"Haha yeah but tell everyone what really happened... A wardrobe assistant gobbed off about it as a joke and it went viral."

"We were in the middle of a costume change and I got my shirt stuck in my trouser zip. I couldn't see to save the shirt without ripping it so Nicky tried to help. He was caught crouching by my crotch, tugging at the material so I could zip up and get on stage but apparently he was touching me up at the same time."

"He nearly had my eye out." Nicky joked with a cheeky chuckle. "I remember later back than that, when we used to perform Don't Cha. We did a lot of thrusting during that song and I think I was on a high that night from Utd winning their game so I was really giddy. I got a bit too close to Shane and ended up simulating sex on stage. Mark and Kian were mortified but it was hilarious. Shane had a sore bum that night."

Shane fell into hysterics. He couldn't believe Nicky was being so graphic and rude live on radio before lunch time. He knew Nicky was remembering the romp they'd had later that night which had caused Shane's ass to ache the next morning but he couldn't confirm the wild imaginations of fans after mobile videos of the show made it into YouTube.

"What a show!" Shane smirked, winking at Nicky as he noticed Jenny turn her head away for a moment.

"So, I asked Mark this and he failed to answer me. Who takes the longest in the shower?"

"The longest?"

"Yeah who needs the most time to wash? Who's the 'longest' in the shower?"

"I remember him asking Mark this and I got the feeling it wasn't a clean question." Jenny added, interested to see if Shane could shed some light on it.

"Definitely you Nicky. You're the biggest vain person I know."

"The biggest and longest... Right so we've established I like a good snuggle and to poke you in the back, haha."

"I see a theme here Nicky. Is there something you need to tell us?" Jenny asked, seeing the embarrassment and equal fear in Shane's eyes. "I've got a question for ya. Have you two ever shared a drunken snog? Be honest now, I won't judge ye." When she looked at Shane's gaze meet Nicky's she could see him begging Nicky not to reveal their affair but the blonde was in one of those moods and he was enjoying winding up the fans.

"Drunken?! Who said we were drunk haha."

Shane sighed and closed his eyes. "Nicky was the biggest Shnicky fan out there. There was nothing to it really. It was all a fantasy made up by a German fan who believed we were in a relationship. We were very close but we both had girlfriends."

"Tactful way to avoid the question Shane." Nicky smirked, desperate to finally expose their secret live on air. "There may have been a few dares in the 14 years we were together."

Jenny's jaw dropped as she saw the twinkle in Nicky's eye but Shane was not amused. He nervously laughed and tried to change the subject but the host was pushing the subject further, recieving hoards of texts and mentions on twitter as fans went crazy with 'I told you so' messages.

He read out some comments and tried to make Shane smile knowing the brunette never could stay mad with him for long. Especially not during an interview. "@joey_westwife says, Nicky revealing the truth about Shnicky has made my life complete. We all know that bulge on stage was for Shane. All fans prayers have been answered."

"No way... Haha. You are such a tease Nicky, stop it. I'm a happily married man. It's over man, I've moved on."

"He broke my heart Jenny. Another one here says, 'The Westlife fanfiction website is going to break the internet with new scenarios of Shnicky's wedding. I'm crying so hard for Mark right now, I always wanted him to be with Nicky.' That's from Grace in Australia."

"There's a thing between you and Mark too? Aren't you the hussy?!" Jenny sniggered, worried the producer would let rip any second and demand Nicky kept his mouth shut.

"Nah, Shane's the only one for me. He's a fox in bed."  
Shane coughed and slapped his hands over his face, remaining quiet in the awkward silence filling the dead air time.  
"My wife has never been happier since the band split. She's got me all to herself now Shane doesn't share my bed."

"Oh my god Nicky, you're relentless. Seriously, no one needs to know." Shane grumbled in a tone that suggested everything Nicky was saying was true. "Isn't it time for a song yet?"

"Everyone wants to know. Lotten from Sweden wants to know where Shnicky first became official... It was in Sweden actually. We were there writing for the second album do you remember Shane?"

"No because it never happened Nicky. It's all in your head." Shane wasn't playing games anymore and he made it perfectly clear Nicky had crossed a line. His wife and daughter were listening to the show and he knew Gillian already had her suspicions about the boys. He was dreading the conversation to come when he got home. "Let's move on."

Nicky saw the genuine anger in Shane's eyes and uncomfortable shock on Jenny's face so he cut to a song without much of a link and covered his mouth in regret. Jenny tightened her lips and arched her brows at Nicky as she slipped out of the room to give the boys some space, into the reception where everyone was gossiping about Nicky's dangerous way to 'out' Shane.

Huffing from his seat, Shane shook his head and held back his rage as best possible. "What the fuck are you doing Nicky? Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"It's just banter, no one will take it seriously." Nicky defended himself but he knew there was no chance of it being brushed under the carpet.

"No way, that was beyond joking and teasing Nicky. You made it clear that something was going on and no-one is going to drop it now. Why would you say something so stupid? We were over along time ago. We got away with our affair, we both have a family now, loving, trusting wives that never let the rumours get them down. Gillian has always doubted me and now she's gonna know every time we shared a room we were shagging each other behind their backs."

Before Nicky could reply, the door swung open and Jenny raced back inside, turning the switch on Nicky's mixing deck. "You stupid fucking idiots. If you were hoping to get away with your banter before it's too late now."

Shane's heart nearly stopped as he watched the light on his microphone turn red from green. "No... Oh no."

"I'm sorry Shane but you need to leave the studio. The producer is raging. The whole of Ireland and probably the world online just heard what you said over the music. You've just outed yourself live on air."

Nicky's failure to press the mics off just costed Shane his marriage and possibly career. When it dawned on him that Georgina could have heard the show while nursing their sick daughter, his stomach twisted and he closed his eyes. "Fuck!"

"You best be messing with me Jenny. This better be some sick joke Nicky." Shane raised his voice, standing to prepare his get away before the phones rang off the hook.

It took only seconds for social media to go into a frenzy and the hashtags #ShnickyOuted and #GayWestlife were trending amongst many other buzz words explaining Shane's blunder. It boosted the views of his new video on YouTube and his chances of reaching number one had now dramatically increased but none of that mattered since he could be about to lose the most important person in his life. Gillian.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. I was just in a hurry to put the track on." Nicky cried, his eyes scared and welling up with regret from his stupidity.

Jenny suggested Nicky led Shane out of the studio so she could carry on the show without him, point blank ignoring anything to do with the situation whilst on air after a short apology for the language used. The producer was waiting for the boys in the corridor so Nicky kept his head down as he left the room and shoved Shane in the direction of the empty office next door.

"We need a minute. I'm sorry." Nicky told his boss, stood arms folded with fire in her eyes. Closing the door behind him and locking it, Nicky turned to Shane and grit his teeth.

"Why did you have to push it Nicky? My life is ruined."

"You don't know that. You didn't murder anyone."

"I've just confessed to being a lying, cheating gay. That's my marriage over Nick. Gillian will never forgive me for this and I don't see Georgina being forgiving either. Why did you have to confess we were so close? We've always done so well with keeping it to banter and hiding the truth whether people believed it or not."

"I'm sorry... I miss you!" Nicky admitted, one hand on his hip, the other waving above his head. "I miss you, talking to you everyday and having a laugh. I miss sharing everything with you, waking up next to you... I miss us."

"Nicky we broke up the day Westlife ended. It's been nearly 6 years. I don't understand why you're so hung up on us."

"Because we're still alive! You're still out there in the limelight being all fucking perfect and shit and the fans keep the dream alive every single day. Do you see the amount of attention we still get everyday? The fake stories about us still fucking each other, the fake photos of us kissing... Every day they remind me of how real it used to be. You know there was still a spark when I came to see you at the concert the other year. If Louis hadn't been glued to your hip all night, we'd have been at it in your dressing room backstage so don't tell me you don't miss me too."

"No, we wouldn't have been because I've moved on. I love my wife and kids Nicky. We're just friends. Being with you was just a convenience of the times."

"How can you say that? I know you loved me and I loved the bones of you too. I still do." Nicky took a deep inhale into his lungs and slowly let it out through his button nose.

Shane stood staring at his shoes until he felt Nicky's hand cup his neck. He wanted to push his band mate away in anger but his soft touch reminded him of all the times the blonde had calmed him down in the past and captured his attention. "Don't do this Nick."

"It was never over for me... I didn't know you were coming in today but when I found out, my morning brightened and only you could have done that after the night I had. Knowing I'd get to see you again made everything better. It's been 18 fucking months Shane. It's killed me."

"So you thought you'd out us so you could have me all to yourself?! That's not fair. I was happy Nicky. No one suspected anything anymore."

"I'm sorry... But I just can't deny it anymore, it's driving me crazy. I sit and read those fan fictions Shane. Reading the fantasies of us being together again... That's what keeps me sane at night."

"Sane?! That's not normal... You have to get over this. It's a fucking mess now. I have to go home and argue with Louis and Gillian that it's just a joke."

"Who's gonna believe you now?! You made it pretty clear in there we'd had an affair. There's no going back from that."

"Did you do this on purpose? Did you leave the mic on so I'd admit the truth?"

"Of course not. I could lose my job over this." Nicky stepped closer so his chest met Shane's, leaning his nose to touch his neck as the brunette stood still, unable to find the strength to break away. "But if it means we can openly be together now, I don't care. I want you back. I want to taste you again and feel you inside me." He lightly kissed Shane's neck making him shudder, trailing his lips across his skin, jaw line and cheek. "Tell me you don't still think about me kissing you... Tasting your tongue deep in my mouth. Tell me you don't want it right now."

"Nicky, please... My life is about to fall apart. We can't do this."

"Tell me you don't still love me Shane and I'll back off. I'll fix it, I'll make something up... Tell me you don't miss me." Nicky slipped his left hand into Shane's and pushed him against the wall, crushing their nervous bodies together. His right palm was still firmly around his neck, stroking the tuft of hair on the back of Shane's head. "See, you can't even push me away can you?"

"What's the point? It doesn't matter anymore does it?" Shane's voice was soft and broken. His life had changed already and Nicky was the one assuring him it'd be OK despite being the one to create the problem. Nicky smelt amazing, just as Shane remembered and if he was being honest with himself, he had missed his boy. His assertive, sexy, dominate boy. His Nicky. His perfect, sweet, beautiful Nicky.

"It matters to me. Tell me you want me Shane. Tell me you still love me and I can feel you again."

"I can't... I just can't, I'm sorry."

"So show me..." Nicky stared into Shane's deep dark eyes and saw the sorrow in them but he could feel his heart racing and his fingers squeezing his hand tighter. "Show me there's still hope for us." He hovered his lips over Shane's perfect pout waiting for the younger boy to make the first move but he still needed some persuading as he feared someone would walk in and catch them in the act. Releasing his hand from Shane's, Nicky slid it round his hip and pressed his groin harder against him. "Stop me Shane. Tell me to stop." He whispered, breathing into Shane's mouth as the brunette struggled to steady his anxiety. Nicky's thumb drew circles on Shane's hip bone, slowly making its way closer to his crotch. "God I've missed your cock." He bit his lip and gently rubbed his hand over Shane's semi, cupping his balls. "Ah, 6 years Shane. I wanna fuck you so hard."

"Nicky..." Swallowing the nervous saliva in his mouth, Shane's voice cracked as his chest jolted. In an instant Nicky felt Shane's tear drop reach his lips. "I..."

"Oh god, don't cry." Nicky pulled his head away slightly and caught another droplet with his nose and kissed his stubbled cheek. "It's OK... It's gonna be OK. I love you."

Shane licked his lips, tasting the salty wetness as he closed his eyes, feeling Nicky's grasp on his erection. It felt so good to have Nicky this close again but the only person that had touched him for 6 years was his wife and he'd forgotten how much hotter it felt when it was Nicky breathing down his neck at the same time.

"Mmm, why now Nix? Why here?"

"Because I had no time to prepare or talk myself out of it. I just knew I wanted you again and I can't stop. Kiss me Shane for fuck sake."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"I don't care, just do it." Nicky demanded, holding on tight to the throbbing shaft in Shane's pants.

"Mmm, fucking hell. I've missed this."

"Good. So don't let it end. Let me show you how much I've missed you." He said, bucking his hips to rub his own intense hard-on over Shane's. "Kiss me baby."

"I fucking hate you right now." Shane muttered and then forcefully crushed his lips onto Nicky's. "Mmm, god." He shuddered, enjoying every stroke Nicky gave him. "You always were the bad influence."

"Shut the fuck up and take it." Nicky forced his tongue into Shane's mouth and unzipped his fly to get a better hold of his stiff cock.  
With Shane's hands gripping his head, he pushed his kisses deep into his mouth and used both of his own hands to release them both from their boxers. Nicky's belt was unbuckled one handed at speed and as soon as Shane felt the chill on his bell-end he reached down to their crotches and began to beat Nicky's pulsing weapon as the blonde did the same to him.  
"Oh God Shane, yes... Harder... Mmm fuck."

"I'm not gonna last Nicky. I'm so scared I can't hold it in."

"Come in my mouth. I want to taste you, it's been so long."

Ignoring the fact his own cock was hanging out of his jeans, he crouched to the floor and guided Shane's weeping erection onto his lips, kissing the head and licking away the pre-cum before running his tongue down the entire shaft while he craddled his balls, teasing the backside of them as he reached back towards his beating hole.

"Oh Jesus I've missed that." Shane gasped, gripping Nicky's long quiff in his fingers as he tilted his head back against the wall. "Ah fuck Nicky... I'm gonna come." He wimpered. "Ah god, oh god Nix." Shane forced his orgasm into the back of Nicky's throat as he thrust his hips into his face. His groan was loud enough for anyone standing outside the door to hear so the second the blonde had swallowed every last drop, he stood up quick and quietened him with a full on snog to muffle his lingering pleasure.

"Fuck that was so hot Shane. You still taste so good." Nicky grinned, trailing kisses down his neck and he reached for Shane's hand to offer it to his own throbbing cock still waiting though close to exploding. "Let me fuck you... I have to get rid of this right now."

"We'll get caught."

"The doors locked. It's fine. Fuck 'em... I've got the sack already so why not? Turn around." Nicky twisted Shane's body and yanked his trousers down, followed by his own jeans so his hard-on could spring to attention. He spat on his fingers and quickly lubricated Shane's hole but wasted no time in preparing him. Even after 6 years of no entry, Nicky's penis slipped deep inside with no bother.  
"Ah jaysus that feels amazing." He hissed, slowly but surely thrusting his hips inside the walls of Shane's perfect ass. He lifted Shane's leg with one arm and bent his knees to reach every inch of the boy's passage and after several minutes as Shane groaned, gripping his fist around the back of the blonde's head, the door opened and Nicky came in utter shock, seeing the producer and Georgina staring back at them with their jaws to the floor.  
"Shit."

"Ah Nicky that was so worth it." Shane panted, not realising they had company.

Georgina's eyes burst as she saw Nicky's wet, sticky semi, slide out from Shane's butt cheeks. "It's true! Nicky what have you done?"

The woman's voice caused Shane to clam up. He hadn't heard it for some time but there was no mistaking who it belonged to. "Oh shit." Instead of looking round he closed his eyes and bashed his forehead into the wall as Nicky tucked himself back in his jeans.

"G wait!" Nicky cried attempting to chase her out of the room but Carl stopped him. "No, get off me, man. That's my wife!"

"No Nicky. It's too late."

Shane slid down to his knees to hide his half naked body and sobbed in his hands as he faced the wall in the biggest, most embarrassing and regretful posture he'd ever found himself in. "What have I done?"

Seeing Shane broken on the floor tore Nicky's heart out. He was torn between fighting to get to his wife who'd heard the gossip on the street whilst collecting their daughter some medicine and rushed to the studio and the one person he deeply loved above all else.

"Carl, please help me."

"It's too late mate. You've lost her, she's gone. Everyone knows."

Nicky felt the lump in his throat grow and shrugged his colleague away. "No, I have to save my marriage."

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nicky seriously thought he could get away with this? Even after being caught in the act?  
"Nicky just leave it. Carl's right." He sniffed, finally standing to his feet as he tried to cover himself up as dignified as he could. "Carl I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's none of my business guys but Kate is furious. Nicky's job is on the line here. The press are outside already. There's no getting away with this lads. Sorry." Carl gave Nicky a sorry smile and turned away, trying to coax Kate away for a little longer. Just as a favour to his favourite former boyband.

Nicky sighed and slammed the door closed again, leaning his full weight against it as he cried a river. "Shane I'm so..."

"No, don't you dare say you're sorry Nicky. You did this. You've ruined everything."

"I've lost her Shane. She saw everything... I'm such a fucking idiot."

Shane knew he was partly to blame so he wrapped his arms around the blonde and shared the responsibility. "Me too... I should have admitted how I felt a long time ago Nix."

"What do you mean?"

"Being with you again just now, no matter how wrong it was... It still felt right... I didn't think of Gillian for a second... No one can make me feel that liberated like you can... I miss you too OK? I miss every second of being with you. I ran away from it because I had so much going on after the split. But I know now. I know the only person I should have ran to was you."

"What are you saying? We've just announced to the world we had an affair and I just got caught fucking you at work... How is that right?"

"Because... Because I still love too Nicky. I don't regret this... I don't care that G saw or that everyone knows now because I want you back. I need you back and it's out there now so we don't have to lie about it. I'll always come back to you."

Nicky studied Shane's eyes through his wet lashes and saw the honesty in his gaze. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Sorry... But you're right. I just want you Nick. I want you back and I want you to be all mine. I love you." Shane ignored the fact Kate, Carl and Georgina were still in the corridor able to see them pressed up against the glass window and he kissed Nicky. "Take me back Nick. Take me back and we'll work through this mess together. You and me."

"Us against the world?" Nicky grinned.

"Yeah. This love is unbreakable Nix and each time I look in your eyes I know why." Shane used their lyrics to try and make Nicky laugh and it worked. "We both know we'll go on from here cos together we are strong. In my arms... that's where you belong."

"Shut up you idiot." Nicky chuckled, wiping his face with the cuffs of his shirt. "You think we can do this?"

"Shnicky forever babe."

Nicky smiled at his gorgeous ex and believed for the first time that this could really work. He might have lost everything else but if could be with Shane exclusively and not have to hide it then it'd be worth it in the end.

"Shane... You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

"20 years?" Shane lifted Nicky's chin with his finger and lightly brushed his lips on Nicky's. "I fell in love with you the second you walked into the audition room. Why do you think you got into the band? It wasn't for your singing was it?"

"Haha cheeky. I got in because I'm sexy."

"Yeah you are and I just couldn't wait to get my hands on you. Now you're this beautiful, gorgeous man and I still can't say no... I love you so much. It's always been you Nicky."

"So this is it then? Everyone knows and we can finally be together? You promise?"

"I promise. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could."

Nicky was overwhelmed. He never expected this when he headed to work that morning but through all the shock and embarrassment he felt ecstatic. His wife had seen him fucking another man and not just any man. Shane! There was no going back now. They had to face the music.

"Great. Well I best go collect my P45 and pack a suitcase cos Georgina is kicking me out for sure. Where are you going from here?"

"I'm not going home that's for sure. Maybe I should lay low at Louis's house for a while."

"We're going to be bombarded when we leave. You have to come with me. I can't let you leave here on your own Shane."

"Fine by me. I only want to be with you anyway... Come on. We can do this." Shane winked, holding his hand out to Nicky so they could face the music together. "I'll protect you beautiful. No one is going to hurt us now."

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Shane winked again and took a deep breath, gesturing for Nicky to reopen the door.

There staring back at them in awe as the boys revealed themselves holding hands was Georgina; mascara trains down her cheeks as Carl cuddled her in his arms. A tear fell from Nicky's face as he remorsfully frowned at his wife but he didn't let go of Shane's security. They had a heap load of explaining to do but he promised himself to be honest and ensure Shane's career wasn't affected by his stupidity. They'd need one lot of wages coming in at least.


End file.
